


parentheses

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: The boys all fight over who Isak's best friend is. Isak thought the answer was obvious.





	parentheses

**Author's Note:**

> guys I wrote this in 20 minutes like three weeks ago and I'm just posting it now because my life is a mess but I hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> title from parentheses by the blow  
> “We make a pair of parentheses”
> 
> (prompted via tumblr)

“I'm his best friend, I've known him since I was in kindergarten!” Jonas argues, throwing a grape at Magnus.

Magnus scoffs. “So?! He asked me to go over and play FIFA with him the other day, I was the first one to see the Evak flat, I've met Even's mum, and—”

“I've met Isak's mum!” Jonas retaliates. “And his dad. And his sister. And I was the first person he told about Even.”

“He and I hang out more than any of you,” Mahdi argues, and Jonas promptly rolls his eyes. “Have any of you slept over at the Evak flat? Because I have. Even made me breakfast that morning, and Isak helped a little bit.”

Jonas's jaw drops, and he turns to Isak. “Bro, what the fuck?! You helped Even cook for Mahdi? You've never cooked for me!”

“Because I'm his best friend,” Mahdi snarks, and Jonas punches him in the arm.

Even snorts, nudging Isak's shoulder. “I have more competition than I thought. You've got tons of guys fighting over you,” he teases, lacing his fingers through Isak's.

“I'm honestly really flattered right now. I might cry,” Isak whispers back to Even, and Even laughs, pressing a too-wet kiss to Isak's cheek and then his lips. Isak kisses back, tipping his chin so it starts toeing the line of being a make out session right there in the school cafeteria.

Jonas clears his throat to stop them, and Magnus makes a noise. “See! I would never interrupt them making out because I'm Isak's best friend,” he says, and Mahdi punches him in the thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. All's fair in love and war. 

“Shut up,” Jonas groans. “I was just going to ask him to tell us who his best friend is.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, surveying the three eager faces staring back at him. “Uh, sorry to disappoint you three, but Even is my best friend,” he says. Jonas and Magnus groan, throwing their hands up in exasperation, but Mahdi just nods in understanding, despite looking disappointed.

Even, however, is suspiciously tense. Isak looks over to see Even staring at him with a sort of awestruck expression. Isak raises his eyebrows in question. “I'm... _I'm_ your best friend?” He asks softly, sounding so hopeful and vulnerable, and it makes a huge smile break out across Isak's face.

He knocks their shoulders together, the way Even had done a few moments earlier. “Yeah, baby. You're my boyfriend, of course you're also my best friend.” Even breaks out into a smile as bright as the sun, and he tugs his hand out of Isak's in favor of cupping his cheeks and kissing him long and hard. Isak laughs into the kiss, amused by how happy Even got upon hearing information that Isak thought was a given.

When Even pulls back, he doesn't go far, resting their foreheads together. “You're my best friend, too,” he says happily, his voice tinkling like bells, his eyes shining like fairy lights. Isak can't help but press a couple more chaste kisses to his lips.

“I should hope so,” Isak teases, and Even just kisses down Isak's cheek to his neck. Isak laughs, pushing Even's head away, because they're in public. Even doesn't allow it, though, just keeps peppering kisses all over Isak's face. Isak can't help the giggles, finally ending the onslaught by pressing their lips together.

“I love you,” Even grins.

“I love you,” Isak returns.

Jonas groans, “I loved Isak first.”

“But I love him more!” Magnus argues, and the fighting starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback (comments and kudos) are greatly appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr: thekardemomme


End file.
